


Reaching out

by Mukokuro



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 15:31:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17449649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukokuro/pseuds/Mukokuro
Summary: 有PQ记忆的PQ2番鬼





	Reaching out

**Author's Note:**

> 一点肉渣 急刹车

多久没有过这么漫长的接吻了呢——鸣上迷迷糊糊地想着，把结城的腰又往自己这边揽紧了些。他一点也没变，至少在煽动自己这方面上做得相当好；比如在接吻的时候一手勾着自己的脖子，指尖慢悠悠地反复磨蹭靠近头皮的皮肤，说痒倒也痒不到哪里去，只是让鸣上的脑海里多了一大堆进度过快的幻想，耳朵跟着两颊一起迅速涨红了个透。当然，鸣上的回击也一如既往——先是不动声色地扣紧两人相连的手指，然后抓住结城短暂愣了神的机会，稍微有些粗暴地控制住他还在自己唇角游离的舌尖。他听到结城像是被抓住了弱点似的吐出一声柔软的叹息，随后主动将身体向自己又靠近了一寸，隔着制服衬衣紧贴的体温将鸣上的胡思乱想融化，很快便只留下属于结城的类似薄荷香气的余味，和两人的薄汗搅和在一起。  
鸣上可以说是倾慕着结城的身体，不管是在那个消灭了的异世界中还是在此处。如今被他环在怀中的结城理和记忆里的完全一致；肩膀，背部，腰，腿，肌肤的颜色掩盖在月光馆制服下，但拥抱时有些纤细的手感和身体线条的走势没有任何改变；至少抚摸结城身体的手掌是这样告诉他的。他想到曾经在书里看到过的情话，大概是说对恋人的爱已经深入血和骨骼，可他对结城肉体的依赖似乎并非如此，而是更为青涩和模糊的、类似单纯的喜悦一样的东西。不过很快他就没空去想这么多了，因为结城向来不喜欢向他示弱，要是在接吻时走神，说不定会被抓住机会侵略口腔，面红耳赤措手不及。鸣上偷偷睁开眼睛去看结城的表情，对方正紧闭着双眼彻底沉浸在这个亲吻中，头顶的日光灯相当明亮，他可以清晰地窥见结城的脸颊染上的一点红色，像是浮动在眼角一般若有若无，却又分外惹人爱怜。  
“说起来，我们……这算是久别重逢吗？”  
在结城以“亲得有些晕了”为理由中途喊停的间隙，他这样向鸣上问道。电影院的洗手间不算窄，但多少有点细微的回声，说不定门外面的人也隐约能听到。但此时的两人都并没有思考这个问题。  
“到底是多久之前的事呢……”鸣上摇了摇头，他的手还不愿意放开结城的腰，“我想不起来了。”  
“原本可是应该忘光了才对。……算是很幸运了，现在。”  
“嗯……”  
结城的声音确实有好好传进鸣上耳里，不过他的大脑完全拒绝去思考这种事情。事到如今这些细节真的重要吗？他在心里向自己有些无神经的恋人抱怨着，本能地低下头轻轻和结城鼻尖相碰，像是犬类在撒娇一般地反复蹭了两下，又低声嘟哝起连他自己都听不懂的话，缩起背将脸埋进结城的肩膀。  
“……悠？”结城还有些气喘，没用太大力气出声，将鸣上的名字呼唤成了一缕微不足道的吐息。  
“味道没变……”  
“哈哈。不会变的。”  
面对鸣上莫名其妙的评价，结城只是低声笑了笑，抬起手轻轻拍着鸣上的背，动作温柔到称作安抚也不为过。可这对现在的鸣上却只有反效果；他竭尽全力地试图捕捉到更多属于结城的气味，有些夸张的呼吸声在狭小的空间里令人脸红，不过现在的鸣上已经无暇刻意控制这些，结城也并不在意他动物般的渴求，一边反复嗫嚅着他的名字，一边稍微克制着身体的颤抖、将鸣上的背搂得更紧。太久没有身体相亲是事实，不管是哪一方都早已急不可耐，亲吻和纠缠都能找到说不完的理由。也不知道这份亲密的沉默到底持续了多久，总之鸣上只觉得自己的整个精神都仿佛被结城理的气息填满，他的恋人的一切都隐约透出浅淡的水蓝色。他缓缓将手从结城腰上移开，在确认对方没有拒绝的意思后沿着腰部线条游走，用手掌轻轻贴紧了他制服长裤的胯间。结城的低喘打在他的耳朵上，呼吸温热而微微湿润。  
“有感觉了……？”鸣上有些生硬地问他。  
“算是吧……你不也……？”  
结城的句末带着不安定的上扬，像是被鸣上控制住了一样，先前自行压抑住的颤抖也伴随着情欲一点点漏了出来。鸣上凑过去不发一语地亲吻他的脖颈，并没有用力到会留下痕迹的程度，只是让皮肤稍微沾染上一点水痕，让结城感觉到来自他的细小撩拨而已。洗手间的空气里弥漫着些微香氛的气味，原本鸣上还能清晰地辨别出它们的存在，却在结城抬起下巴断断续续地发出呻吟后变得毫无存在感——此时他所有的感官都只属于结城理了。  
“在这里做会被发现的啊……”  
结城似乎是站不太稳了，被迫用双手搂住鸣上的脖子，膝盖无意识地向前抵着鸣上的腿，在呼吸急促间还会稍微磨蹭一二。  
“只是帮你弄出来，应该没关系。——大概。”  
鸣上含混不清地说着，直起背来再次和结城面对面。那双灰蓝色的眼睛直直地向他望过来，也不知道是出于灯光的刺激还是被快感扰乱了阵脚，总之结城正微微眯着眼睛，鸣上能观察到他睫毛小幅度的颤抖，方才那片浅而薄的红晕如今已经扩散开去，为结城有些迷离的表情笼罩上一层更加摄人心魄的雾。他本想说些什么，但话语最终都转变成了下一个亲吻。相较数分钟前两人忘记了时间的浅层示爱行为，这一次的吻更为深入，纠缠间鸣上有些急躁地将结城的身体越发向后压倒去，而结城的手指摩挲他脸颊和耳廓的动作则是毋庸置疑的邀请。  
鸣上双手搂住结城的腰，将那具有些纤薄的身体轻轻放在马桶盖上，然后将他的腿向两边推开。结城本能地抬起手背挡了一下脸，但很快又迟疑着放了下来，伸过去轻轻揉了揉鸣上的头发。  
“拜托了。”他低声说道。  
“……不要说这种话啊。”  
“大概是太久没做过的缘故吧。”  
鸣上蹲下身子，为了不让结城感到难堪，尽量迅速地将他的下装全部褪下，然后让他裸露的双腿越过自己的两肩。突如其来的肌肤暴露让结城不自然地扭动了一下身体，但鸣上没有心思去一一在意他的小动作，向前倾身毫不犹豫地含住了结城已经有所反应的性器。  
“唔……”  
结城的低叫响起的瞬间，鸣上意识到他们此时才又一次将身体真正交给了对方——他回想不起来他和结城上一次交合是在什么时候，唯一能得知的事实是他们只能在光怪陆离的异世界里这样相爱并拥抱，虽说听来相当遗憾，但至少每一次相见都能将肌肤相亲愈演愈烈，某种意义上倒也成了他们之间恋情的催化剂。  
“啊……嗯、悠……”  
很快地，鸣上感觉到结城的声音开始沉醉起来，虽说他看不到他的表情，但快感带来的情绪高涨已经彻底充盈在语调之中，伴随着膝盖的上下抖动，将这个小空间的每一个角落都染上令人意乱情迷的味道。他试着稍微吸吮得用力了些，结城则从喉咙里漏出一连串短促的惊叫，臀部也本能地微微抬离起来。鸣上见他的身体僵得有些难受，便干脆伸出双手抓住他的腰，这样就算自己吞得稍微深了一些，结城的身体也不会因反应过度而受伤，相反，能够更加享受舔舐带去的刺激。  
“悠……我快……啊……！”  
鸣上隐约看到结城的手用力地抓紧了马桶边缘，双腿也剧烈颤抖着勾住了他的背。不过他并没有急着离开，只是任由结城在带了些许鼻音的绵长呻吟声中射了出来。也不知道是异世界的性质使然还是出于自己对结城的想法，总之鸣上对精液的腥味毫不在意，几乎是自然而然地将其全部吞下——稍微有些稠，他想。  
“悠……？”结城有些微弱的声音从上方传来，像是在确定着他的存在。  
“我在。”鸣上说。


End file.
